La (fallida) magia de la necromancia
by Sadie Kane Black
Summary: A Blaise le parece divertido, Theo se encuentra exasperado y Draco acaba de hacerse pipí en sus pantalones. Los Slytherins de primer año intentan una forma muy peculiar de pasar sus exámenes. ¿Qué pueden tener en común niños de once años, libros robados de la Sección Prohibida y Salazar Slytherin en todo esto? Más de lo que jamás te podrías imaginar...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**N.A: **Un momento perdido de estos peculiares Slytherins mientras cursan su primer año. Intento de humor.

* * *

**La (fallida) magia de la necromancia**

_por Samanta Black._

Theodore Nott no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Para él, todo eso no podía ser otra cosa que una broma para tontos. Al menos así lo creería si no fuera porque su interlocutor no era otro que Blaise Zabini, el chico de las ideas más raras de todo Slytherin.

—¿Estás seguro, Blaise? —preguntó Theodore incrédulamente, dejando su libro de lado y prestando total atención a su amigo.

—Completamente —aseguró el otro con confianza— Lo escuché de unos chicos de quinto que lo aprendieron de unos de séptimo que pasaron todos sus T.I.M.O.s y E.X.T.A.S.I.S con Extraordinarios.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Tracey Davis, metiéndose en la conversación de los muchachos— _Nadie _puede obtener tantos Extraordinarios juntos.

—Si hacemos esto, todos nosotros lo obtendremos —le respondió Blaise, sin darle importancia a la interrupción de la niña.

—¿Todos nosotros? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Daphne Greengrass, sin estar segura de querer ser parte de las tonterías del moreno.

—No sé bien de que va todo esto. Solo sé que hay un libro en la Sección Prohibida que tiene las instrucciones y que todos los del curso deben participar en el ritual —contestó Blaise como si fuera pan comido.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y quieres decirme, genio, como sacaremos ese libro si ningún profesor está tan loco para darnos el permiso? —replicó Theodore, recuperando el buen censo que lo caracterizaba, con intención de detener esa locura.

Pero la sonrisa macabra de Blaise le hizo saber que, ni para él ni para ningún otro Slytherin de primer año, les sería tan fácil librarse de lo que su retorcida mente estaba ideando.

* * *

Theodore estaba tentado a sacar uno de los libros de ese lugar solo para aprender una maldición decente para realizarle al idiota de Blaise Zabini. Y, de paso, a sí mismo también, por aceptar y participar en esa pérdida de tiempo.

Draco Malfoy, temblando como una hoja, abrió la puerta que separaba la Sección Prohibida del resto de la biblioteca, produciendo un chirrido escalofriante que retumbó por toda la estancia y sacó a Theodore de sus quejicas pensamientos. El castaño le envío una molesta mirada de advertencia mientras Blaise reía silenciosamente por su estado de nerviosismo.

"_Lo único que falta es que Crabbe y Goyle nos delaten" _pensó Theodore mientras incitaba a sus acompañantes a que siguieran adelante.

Draco, guiando la marcha, se adentró a la Sección Prohibida con paso temeroso, siendo seguido por un exasperado Theodore y un divertido Blaise. Los tres Slytherins sostenían sus varitas en lo alto, alumbrando las estanterías con un suave _Lumus, _mientras leían con la mayor rapidez que podían los títulos que allí se encontraban.

Theodore encontró algunos títulos curiosos, otros bastante escalofriantes y uno que otro que le hizo prometer a sí mismo que volvería por ellos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Pero no había ni un rastro de _"La magia de la necromancia y sus derivados"._

—¿Y si alguien más ya se llevó el libro? —preguntó Draco, quien al parecer tampoco había hallado el bendito tomo.

—¿Y recién ahora se te ocurre eso? —replicó con incredulidad Theodore, mientras sus ojos no paraban de seguir los títulos de los libros.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó Blaise antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo o iniciar una discusión. Los otros dos Slytherins se acercaron con rapidez, sin siquiera prestar atención a que el grito de su amigo podría haber alertado al celador o a algún profesor.

Blaise Zabini sostenía en sus manos un pesado tomo negro mientras que en su rostro se extendía una sonrisa triunfal.

—Te dije que lo encontraríamos —dijo el moreno, refregando el libro en la cara de Theodore. El niño lo apartó de un manotazo, aunque su semblante se veía mucho más aliviado que hacía unos minutos.

—Ya vámonos antes de que alguien nos encuentre aquí —dijo Theodore, negándose a tentar más su suerte, siendo secundado por sus amigos.

Fase uno del loco plan de Blaise Zabini para obtener puros Extraordinarios: Completada.

* * *

Si algún prefecto se le hubiera ocurrido esa noche revisar las mazmorras donde se dictaban las clases de Pociones, seguramente se hubiera sorprendido de sobremanera al encontrar a un grupo de niños de primero en pijamas, sentados en ronda, rodeados de velas y con un enorme libro en el centro. Pero para la suerte de los pequeños Slytherins, nadie había notado como salían de su sala común, algunos sigilosamente, otros no tanto.

—¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará, Theodore? —preguntó con cierto nerviosismo Blaise, mientras observaba a su amigo encender las últimas velas con su varita.

—Pensé que esto había sido tu idea, Zabini —replicó Pansy Parkinson, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, no demasiado contenta de encontrarse allí a esas horas.

—Entonces es obvio que no va a dar resultado —soltó con sarcasmo Tracey Davies, tomando asiento junto a sus compañeras.

—A estas alturas realmente no creo que perdamos nada con intentarlo —respondió Theodore finalmente, imitando a Tracey y acomodándose entre un más relajado Blaise Zabini y un aún inquieto Draco Malfoy—. Además, después de lo mucho que nos costó sacarlo de la Sección Prohibida, no voy a echarme atrás ahora. Perdí semanas de estudio en busca de la forma de tomar el libro sin que Pince nos notara.

—Entonces acabemos con esto de una vez —lo interrumpió Daphne Greengrass, antes de tomar el libro entre sus manos. Con parsimonia buscó la página correspondiente, releyó por última vez las instrucciones y, luego de asegurarse que se encontraba todo en orden, colocó el tomo en el centro de la ronda que habían conformado sus compañeros.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Crabbe al cabo de unos segundos, mirando con confusión a sus amigos mientras estos miraban al libro ubicado entre ellos.

—Tenemos que esperar ¿no? —contestó Lily Moon con un ligero temblor en la voz. Theodore casi soltó un bufido al ver a algunos de los chicos con tanto miedo. Ni que eso de verdad fuera a funcionar…

Con un chistido, Daphne hizo acallar lo que fuera que Goyle pretendía preguntar a continuación, mientras observaba con atención el único reloj que adornaba la estancia. Todos los Slytherins hicieron el más absoluto silencio, esperando las campanadas de las doce que indicarían en inicio del ritual. Cuando llegó el momento adecuado, Daphne con voz solemne anunció:

—Gran Salazar Slytherin, fundador de nuestra casa, la casa de las serpientes, te pedimos con la autoridad que nos otorga nuestra ascendencia, que aparezcas ante nosotros y… —la niña dudó durante unos segundos, sin estar segura si debía o no continuar. Pero el asentimiento de ánimo de sus compañeros, la incitaron a seguir rápidamente—…y traigas contigo las respuestas de nuestros exámenes finales.

Durante un momento, todo fue el más absoluto silencio. Al menos hasta que Draco Malfoy, superando el miedo que lo invadía hasta unos segundos atrás y viendo que ese "ritual" no era otra cosa que una ridiculez que no sabía quién había inventado, se acercó al libro y lo cerró con un golpe seco.

—Esto es una tontería —afirmó molesto.

—¿Algo que no haya dicho desde un principio? —preguntó Theodore con ironía.

—Ya decía yo que era demasiado para el pobre Salazar —dijo Blaise conteniendo la risa, mientras los demás le daban la razón. Lily y Daphne hasta se permitieron soltar unas risitas de alivio, mientras Crabbe y Goyle atosigaban a Draco a preguntas sobre qué era lo que tendría que haber pasado.

Fue entonces que todo sucedió: la puerta de la mazmorra se cerró abruptamente, al mismo tiempo que todas las velas se apagaban por un viento salido de la nada, dejándolos sumidos en la total oscuridad.

Los Slytherins ni siquiera fueron capaces de reaccionar ante el súbito cambio, como tampoco pudieron pensar que todos ellos llevaban sus varitas en sus bolsillos. De lo único que eran conscientes era de la voz que empezó a hablarles tenebrosamente.

—Sé lo que han hecho—susurró una voz escalofriante que no tardó en sacarles agudos gritos a los chicos—. Han insultado mi nombre, ultrajado mi casa, ¡humillado mi descendencia! ¿Enserio creyeron que yo, el gran Salazar Slytherin, se prestaría para algo como esto? ¿ENSERIO LO CREYERON? —algunos, los más valientes, intentaron balbucear una disculpa, mientras los otros, los más sensibles, ya habían empezado a llorar y chillar el nombre de sus madres—. Si quieren salir de aquí con vida —continúo lo que ellos creían que era el fantasma invisible de Salazar—, nunca más deberán insultar mi nombre ni intentar usarme para copiar en sus exámenes. Deberán jurar que harán lo posible y lo imposible para estudiar y mantener el nombre de mi casa en lo más alto de este colegio ¡Júrenlo! —bramó la voz.

Entre lágrimas, gritos y pipí en sus pijamas, los Slytherins no tardaron en jurar y perjurar que jamás volverían a intentar usar a los fantasmas para cualquier cosa que quisieran, así como también que serían los mejores estudiantes de su promoción, sin importar qué.

Y mientras las serpientes volvían corriendo a su sala común, totalmente aterrorizados, ninguno fue capaz de imaginar que ese momento sobrenatural no había sido otra cosa que una broma de los chicos de Ravenclaw de séptimo curso que, aburridos, les habían hablado del famoso libro en un intento de pasar un buen rato en su último año.

* * *

_*Necromancia: es una rama de la magia, considerada generalmente negra, que consiste en la adivinación mediante la invocación de los muertos y sus espíritus._

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo otro one-shot protagonizados por mis queridos Slytherins. Posiblemente alguno se esté preguntando ¿esto no lo leí antes? Pues, efectivamente y como prometí, esta es la "versión extendida" de mi drabble Fantasmas, exámenes y momentos sobrenaturales, que narra una partecita de la última escena. Pero como me gustó tanto escribir aquello y 400 palabras no me parecían suficiente, decidí escribir este one-shot con todo lo que mi cabeza quería plasmar en aquella ocasión._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que puedan dejarme lindos comentarios, que siempre son bienvenidos. Y si aman a los Slytherins tanto como yo, están más que invitados a participar del reto. Pueden buscar el link del foro al final de mi perfil o pedírmelo por PM._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._

_PD: Si me dejan un **review**, permitiré que consuelen a los pobres de Draco, Theo y Blaise._


End file.
